Hershey kisses
by Sodabit419
Summary: Just a short story. Racheal gets a letter from a secret admire and he wants to meet she doesn't know who it is a greaser or a Soc. read to find out


**Authors note: I am going to finish my brother is a hood just thought I should do a valentines day short story and it was nothing to do with my brother is a hood. **

Hershey kisses

It's just another valentines day I guess I'll hangout with the gang because I don't have a date. "Hey Racheal" Ponyboy said from the kitchen, I sat down on the couch "hey pony, what you doing tonight with Angela". Ponyboy walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to me "we are going to a movie then watch the sunset". I stopped playing with my hair "awww that's so cute she is going to love it" Ponyboy blushed "oh yeah someone in. The gang is going to ask you out later". I wonder who it's probely Johnny because we are both 15 "really who !" "I can't tell you" Ponyboy said. I want to know I hope it's Two-bit because I like him and my hair is long dirty blonde and he loves blondes."fine don't tell me" I said watching tv, a few minutes later Johnny, Two-bit and Dally walked in "hey guys" I said as they walked in. "Hey Rach" Johnny said sitting down next to me on the couch, that's it it's Johnny. I knew it was not Dally because he had a girlfriend, I have all my mail go to the Ponyboy's house because I don't want my parents to read it.

"Hey Racheal you got a letter" Darry said walking in with the mail I grabbed The letter "I wonder who it's from". I opened the letter and it read "Racheal I want you to be my valentine please meet me at the lot at 12pm - secret admirer" I was scared what if it was a Soc.. "Who is it from" Johnny said trying to look at it,I quickly folded it "I don't know they dident say". I got up and walked over to Ponyboy "hey pony can I Speak to you" he followed.

"Ponyboy I need help,the letter said meet the person at 12pm at the lot and I don't know who it is it could be a Soc" I had a scared look on my face and was tensed up "Racheal it's ok,you want me to go and make sure it's not a soc?" I relaxed and slouched in a chair "yes thanks Pony, you a life save literally". Ponyboy playfully punched me in the shoulder "hey no problem kid" I smiled "hey want me to stop by here and get you before I go". "Yeah" Ponyboy said walkin into the living room I looked at the clock it said 7:00pm I need to start to get ready I don't know what I'm going to wear "bye guys see you later" I said standing at the door "what you have a date or something" Dally said with a smirk I rolled my eyes.

I lived two houses down so it was not a long walk "hey Rach want a waffle " my mom said as I walked in I nodded as I took a waffle off the plate "thanks mom I'm going to go to my room and get ready me and Rose are going to the movies tonight". My mom nodded "ok honey" I walked up to my room and shut my door, I ran to my closet. "What to wear what to wear ummm oh maybe my black pencil skirt with my white ruff blouse with the black button up sweater with my silver flats". Yes! That's what I will wear, I look at the clock 9:00pm I only have 3 hours. I put my outfit on, now it's time for my hair and makeup. I'LL put my hair in a cute side ponytail with a black rose clipped on the hair tie. For make up I put a lite purple with my favorite pink lemonade lip gloss. I look at the clock and now it's 9:30, where is all the time going at lease I ready. Well I have about two hours I guess I'll go hang out with the gang till 12pm.

"Bye mom see you later" I said running out if the door, I didn't want her to see me she will tell me to change because it will be cold.

I opened Ponyboy's front door and walked in "hey guys" everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "I was right you do have a date!" Dally said with a smile, "no can't a girl just get dressed up for no reason?" Dally just laughed "with who" he said in a Female voice. I rolled my eyes "none if you business Dally" I looked at the clock 10:00pm ok it's about one hour I can feel the butterfly's in my stomach.

"Hey I got to go" Two-bit said getting up and heading out the door."I have to get ready I have to take Sandy to a movie" Soda said walking into his room. "Racheal who are you going out with tell me" Johnny pleaded, "come in the kitchen and I will tell you,you come to Ponyboy" Johnny and Ponyboy nodded and followed.

"I don't know and I think it could be a trap from a Soc, so at midnight I have to meet him and I need you and Pony to come and watch out for me so I don't get hurt". Johnny nodded "ok", we walked into back into the living room "oh so you tell Johnny and Ponyboy but not me i see how it is" Dally said as we walked in "I'LL tell you tomorrow".

The clock now said 11:00pm. What the fuck it was just 10:00pm, where the hell is all this time going.

I sit on the couch and watch tv

A hour later it was time to go. "Hey Pony and Johnny time to go,bye Darry and Dally" I walked out the door. Now it's time to find out who my secret admire is. "Ok guys hide behind this bush" I said and pointed to a bush that had close and perfect view. They nodded and hid, I walked over and sat down on the bed/couch thing they had there, then a dark figure walked over I stude up just in case it was a Soc and I had to run.

It was... Two-bit, he was my secret admire. "So you got my letter" he said handing me one red rose, I smiled "hold on, Ponyboy you and Johnny can go home now" I said as I looked at the bush "for protection just incase if my secret admire was a Soc" he nodded. I walked over and gave him a hug he reached into his pocket and pulled out two Hershey kisses and handed me them "aww thank you". I smiled and looked into his gray blue eyes and he looked into my bright blue eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips,I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands in my hips. For once my valentines day went right, "I didn't buy you any thing I'm sorry" I said looking back into his eyes "it's Ok all I want is you to be mine". I smiled and kissed him again "yes". He smiled and held my hand and we walked back to the Curtis's house so we could watch Micky mouse with each other. My crush loved me and I loved him 3


End file.
